


sweet lies

by fairy_myeon, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Class Differences, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prostitute Baekhyun, Prostitution, Rimming, Sensual Sex, Sex Work, blowjob, happy end, implied mistreatment (not between chanbaek), noble chanyeol, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Chanyeol thought it to be foolish to fall in love with a prostitute, yet he could not help but come back into Baekhyun's arms again and again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	sweet lies

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** Self-prompt
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** I decided to write this fairly quickly and it's not much but I wanted to share it for this fest! Thanks to the mods for organizing this and putting all their efforts into this! 💕

Chanyeol pulled onto his collar, the heat easily rising onto his neck. There _he_ was again. Chanyeol could not help but lick his lips as soft hair curled around pretty fingers, the playful gesture enough to entice the tall man. 

The short, almost sheer, robe black clinging onto his skin, presenting all the right curves without showing anything, a sweet mixture of sin on that angelic body. Chanyeol had to pull on his collar again, now opening the first two buttons to make breathing easier. 

Taking a sip from his drink, Chanyeol could not help but lean a bit forward, hand pressed against his knee to support himself. He sighed.

How many times had he come here just to watch him? He would sit here almost everyday. He knew he should probably refrain from doing so, for it would only hurt in the end, but how could he not? He did not even know him, but he could just not help himself, the desire too strong, it was almost like an addiction. 

Like always, there were familiar faces, something that Chanyeol found to be very odd. Seeing people of his status in this establishment was strange, he had always thought about those people possessing decency and something akin to honor. But who was he fooling? Not like he was any different after all. He was only one among many. One, that came for specific reasons. Chanyeol liked to tell himself that his reasoning was different, that it was special. He was not here for only physical pleasure, it was so much more. 

Byun Baekhyun was precious, so divine and the cause of Chanyeol spending so many nights here, yet he probably was still only a faceless stranger to him. 

However, no matter how beautiful Baekhyun was, it did not take away the danger Chanyeol brought himself into almost every night. He was a man of high position, the aristocratic son of a very powerful and noble politician. If the public was to know about his high ranking son mingling between commoners in a cheap brothel, he would not only be disowned, he would also damage the reputation of his father. But Chanyeol felt like he could not act any different, steal himself away from the prestigious property that he called his home to make his way to the more poor regions of the city.

Chanyeol had no idea if Baekhyun knew who he was, but he had never treated him any differently than anybody else. 

Once again he looked at him, watched as Baekhyun brushed through his hair again as he smiled at everyone with his dark eyes, so easily drawing in everyone around him with his beauty. He was so, so ethereal, the light blonde, almost white, hair making him look so extraordinary.

Chanyeol was not one to complain, knowing he was not someone to be ashamed of, many people offering their sons and daughters for marriage only for his looks alone. But all he wanted was Baekhyun, a creature so beautiful, he wanted to kneel down in front of their godly creator to thank them for blessing earth with the small human. At the same time, he wanted to curse them out for bringing a fate like this upon Baekhyun. Why was he working as a mere prostitute? What had happened in his life for being stuck in this place, was it something horrible? Chanyeol knew there were many brothels that accomodated prostitutes and sex workers that enjoyed their work, but he could not believe anyone would want to work in this run down building, so Baekhyun probably was not here out of his own choice. 

The brothel was still well visited, Chanyeol knew it was not too far off assuming a lot of them were there because of no other than Byun Baekhyun. Just like he himself. 

Oh, what a complete fool he was. It had been months now, him coming to the establishment, always sitting on the same table, drinking a bottle of Soju, a repetitive circle that seemed to be continued forever. Once Chanyeol had emptied the bottle, his eyes would darken even more, the heat filling up his body and his eyes on Baekhyun intensified, imagining how he would look naked, beneath him. It was then, that Baekhyun would turn to look at him with his beautiful dark eyes.

For now, his glass was half empty. Or half full. Chanyeol wanted it to be empty. He could barely contain himself, wanted to touch this angelic body, let his hands wander over those sinful hips. Gaze upon his beautiful eyes and caress his soft, blonde hair. Chanyeol wanted to down the rest of his drink in one go, immediately prance onto the pretty prostitute but, like always, he urged himself for discipline. However, it was hard, for the arousal burning with his middle made it hard to gather a cohesive thought.

No one would probably notice his excitement. Usually, he was quite the stoic and distant person to be around, but Baekhyun rendered him unable to keep his persona, for the beautiful prostitute seemed to have awakened a complete new persona within himself. One that was hard to control himself.

His glas was almost empty.

He could hardly wait, the heat running through his veins, and it was not only the alcohol. Chanyeol looked down into the glass, one sip left. Then he looked up to Baekhyun who sent a shy, coy smile his way before swiftly turning away, almost as if he was embarrassed. His gaze innocent, a gesture that drove Chanyeol crazy. Baekhyun knew exactly what to do to push a client’s button. Chanyeol contemplated, should he end this banter right here or exercise some more patience? His eyes piercing, almost running under the fabric of his pretty robe.

Baekhyun seemed to sense the eagerness, for his eyes would land onto the noble once again. A blinding smile on his lips, if it was fake or genuine, Chanyeol did not want to care, for he wanted to believe it was not because of the money he pocketed, but because of himself. He licked his lips in anticipation for the night, Baekhyun noticed and giggled, two of his pretty fingers now pressed against his own. Chanyeol thought, how often had his lips connected with those, small, pinkish lips? How often had they connected with other men? How often had his name slipped over his lips? How often has it been the name of another man? 

Chanyeol shoved those depressing thoughts away, for it was time to make his move, so he raised his glass. There was a glimmer of anticipation in Baekhyun’s eyes upon that gesture, it was not just a mirror of Chanyeol’s own, an observation that made Chanyeol very happy. Was Baekhyun impatient as well? It seemed as he was waiting just as eagerly, biting his lips and it made Chanyeol painfully aware of his own impatience, so he pushed the tumbler against his lips. The bitter sweet substance running down his throat, bringing a warm sensation with him that only furthered his excitement.

The way he loved to torture himself was as equally as bittersweet as the alcohol, for he drank slowly. It was to his delligh, that Baekhyun couldn’t wait either, for he would move towards him in well thought strides. His slender limbs moving gracefully, almost as if he was royalty himself, the thin robe framing his small body as he moved, flowing around his pale skin. 

Baekhyun now stood before him, like a prince ready to be crowned. But they were in a brothel after all and he was just a prostitute, so instead of a crown on his head, he found Chanyeol’s large hands on either side of his hips, pulling him down onto his lap. Baekhyun would smile and giggle at the act, his voice so beautiful in Chanyeol’s ear, like the most beautiful sonnet ever written.

The noble leaned down, taking in the intoxicating scent of the pretty boy, noticing the goosebumps on his neck as he felt his warm breath. “Did you miss me, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked with his deep voice, the alcohol easily providing the courage to flirt. “Of course, Mr. Park.” The kiss was placed so easily by the smaller, almost as if it meant something and Chanyeol was all too willing to accept it, for Baekhyun tasted so damn sweet. A mixture of cherry and vanilla enveloping him.

It felt good to be the person that had the prostitute’s attention, so willing on his lap, hands pressed against his cheeks and Baekhyun sucked on his lip. It felt so good to show everyone he was the one to be chosen. There were times where he would have been embarrassed or even felt shame crippling up his chest but now, he could only feel proud. People were not familiar enough with his face yet to connect him with the noble’s of the Parks, especially not in this area. And even if, one would not dare to spill a secret that would dirty their own reputation, only people that also did shameful things here would know. So Chanyeol liked the open display, liked how his hands could roam over the sinful body.

However, he liked Baekhyun even more when it was only the two of them, so he easily pulled the small thing up. Baekhyun followed just as easily, their hands intertwining way too naturally but neither of them mentioned it or even paid attention at this point, both too caught up in themselves. It was already natural, them making their way through the lounge quickly, not caring about the people mingling around them, in search of sin and wine. It was only them that mattered. 

  
  


The door was closed quickly, Chanyeol releasing a breath of relief once the sounds of music and people talking was only a faint humming in the background. “Ch-chanyeol…” Baekhyun whispered, his small back pressed against the door, dainty hands slung around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him as close as he could. Not like the noble wanted to go anywhere else. He loved when Baekhyun called him by his name, it made him forget who he was, who _they_ were. It was as if they were lovers. 

  
  
  


His tongue immediately found its way to his for our lips could not be apart for longer than needed. Chanyeol kissed him, hungrily and Baekhyun opened his mouth willingly. They were soft and plush, exactly how he remembered them to be. Baekhyun easily wrapped up his arms around his neck and pulling me down. The prostitute was small, Chanyeol surpassing his height easily, so Baekhyun had to stand on his toes, not like any of them minded. The smaller was so delicate, so small in his hands and the noble loved it. Loved how his hands could roam over the little body, how his hips fit perfectly into his rough palms, the fabric only a nuisance at this point.

Baekhyun loved those touches, for Chanyeol was never too harsh or too soft. He moved perfectly, hand now cupping his ass, squeezing it and eliciting a moan from him. Chanyeol left those precious lips to place kisses all over his cheek, his jaw and then his neck, leaning down to take in the enticing scent of the younger. A mixture of vanilla and cherries and something so unique to Baekhyun that nothing could compare. If Baekhyun would sell a scent, he knew the world would kneel before him. But for that Chanyeol was too possessive. He wanted Baekhyun for himself, even if it was for just an hour. So he pushed himself more against the smaller, pressing him into the old door, massaging his ass, and listened to those delicious whimpers. They almost sounded too innocent, like they had never done this. "P-please...more" He moaned, coy and it almost sounded like it was true. Like seducing and pleasing men wasn't the smaller's profession. Almost like he yearned for what Chanyeol was doing.

Chanyeol allowed himself to believe this lie for a bit, pulling on the robe, a cheap fabric only meant to look expensive. An illusion almost as pathetic as the lie he yearned for.

The taller man wanted to be special for Baekhyun, so he kept touching and teasing, fingers traveling all under the robe except where the smaller wanted them to be. Until he was panting, squirming in his hold. The thin straps of his robe sliding off his shoulders, exposing skin that Chanyeol could not help but kiss, for it was so soft and blemish-free, he wanted to mark it. He did not want Baekhyun to forget that he existed, too. Even when he was long gone and his touches had long lost their warmth around him.

Hips wanting to press against his own so desperately, Chanyeol held them, denying Baekhyun to _feel_ how hard he actually was. The smaller whined, pouting as he looked up. "So mean..." He mumbled cutely and it had Chanyeol chuckle, his heart beating loudly as small hands curled into his garment, tugging on it, almost as if to beg him to keep going. "C-Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun's voice was so pretty, it was pretty when he was singing when he was moaning when he was begging. But the most beautiful it was when he simply said his name. It was enough to make Chanyeol come back as much as he could, stealing himself away from his duties and his social circle. It was enough to take the risk of losing everything he had. Baekhyun calling him by his name, sounding like he was his whole world, too. Chanyeol liked this, for Baekhyun was making it so easy to believe this lie he wanted to live in. No wonder everyone adored the small male.

"Say it again." Chanyeol now looked at him again, their lips so close he could see the sparks in Baekhyun's heavy lidded eyes. The smaller hesitated for a couple of moments before he smiled, almost tenderly. 

"Chanyeol." This time, it was Baekhyun that kissed him first.

The kiss so deep, so breathtaking, it was not just their lips connecting. It felt like there was so much more. For a couple of moments, Chanyeol was afraid. Afraid that he was way too easy, that Baekhyun would know and he feared for what the smaller would think. Wasn't it pathetic to fall in love with a prostitute? Paying for their service only to pretend that he was loved? If he knew, he did not say anything.

Instead, Baekhyun would use the moment of distraction to finally push his hips against Chanyeol, the smaller feeling his length pressing against his stomach and in turn, the noble felt the prostitute twitch against his thigh.

Dainty fingers now dancing over Chanyeol's chests down to his pants as Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss, now a pleased smile curling on his lips. "Let me help you?" He asked innocently, hand now pushing against Chanyeol's hardness, eliciting a deep moan from him. Baekhyun did not wait for an answer, because he knew it already, so he now moved to gently push against the broad chest, causing Chanyeol to walk backward. The taller gladly obeyed Baekhyun's guidance until he was sitting on the bed due to getting pressed down with a lovely smile.

The bed was old, the room shabby, but even if he wanted, it was never what Chanyeol could focus on anyway, for it was _always_ Baekhyun that he could look at. 

The prostitute kept locking his gaze with him, never taking his eyes away as he undid the robe around his body, cheap fabric flowing around his limbs and it would soon glide down his soft body, exposing more and more skin as it fell down his legs.

A sight Chanyeol had seen many times, yet it would always steal his breath away as he gazed upon those curves, Baekhyun's lite frame and soft skin, his precious thighs and small cock already leaking in need.

Yet it was not him the prostitute thought of, instead, he would move on his knees, never cease to turn his eyes away from the noble. Baekhyun looked so fucking pretty on his knees and, like a reflex, Chanyeol's hand found itself in his soft, blonde hair. He caressed it gently as pretty finger's went to open his pants, massaging his length through the fabric while doing so and it felt so good. Chanyeol could not help himself closing his eyes as lips pressed against his, now free, length, a harsh hiss leaving his lips, rough enough to make Baekhyun squirm at the sound.

Baekhyun soon opened his mouth to engulf the length that was Chanyeol's cock, plush lips thinning as they stretched around him and he looked so pretty. He would move his head slowly at first, gentle and teasing as if to test the waters. It already drove Chanyeol towards the edge and he felt like a little virgin once again. The smaller moaned around his cock, his back arched so prettily and Chanyeol opened his eyes again in favor of watching the beauty on his knees, taking in as much of his cock as he could. So much that small tears would prickle on his eyes at the pressure but the eager hands and tongue only showed how much he loved it as he pumped the cock while trying to swallow even more. As if he only wanted this cock and nothing else.

The babe's skills were god tier and Chanyeol was pretty sure he had never had anyone that could spoil him like this, with his warm, soft lips and tongue playing with his cock, pushing the thick girth against himself as if it was _sheer_ need. And all he wanted in return was Chanyeol petting his hair, sometimes tugging on it, for Baekhyun's eyes would always sparkle and he would gobble down more whenever he did that. Those big hands on his scalp seemed to be everything as he sucked his cock like the professional he was.

Chanyeol could not tell exactly, for Baekhyun seemed to be an extraordinary actor, he had to be in his work, but he always seemed to enjoy himself with the noble. Seemed to like his hands on his body, loved to touch him, to taste him, to make him cum. And in turn, Chanyeol loved to make him cum, too. Loved how the smaller would moan and pant beneath him, looking all blissed out afterward. That was not something one could fake, right?

"You're so good, my love." His voice gentle, such a contrast to his sharp moans and Baekhyun choking on that large cock, yet it only motivated him to take him in deeper, as if those praises were what kept him going instead of the money.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Baekhyun hummed around his cock, the vibrations only sending him more waves of arousal, and the grip in his scalp tightened, the light blonde hair looking so pretty around his tanned hand.

Baekhyun opened his mouth so eagerly for him, little tears had escaped his eyes but he did not seem to mind, for he eagerly swallowed as Chanyeol came, shooting his load between these pretty lips. Baekhyun would remain smiling as he pulled back, lips glossy now as there was still cum on it, panting slightly as he was finally being able to breath properly again. It matched Chanyeol's breathing, for his broad chest was heaving up and down, hair tousled as he had pushed his hands through them.

The noble only gave himself a couple of moments to catch his breath until the sight of Baekhyun’s tongue peeking out to lick off whatever cum was left was too much. Large hands easily came down to pull the small frame up, Baekhyun of such a lite built it made the affair fairly easy. Yet he treated him careful, gently placing him on the bed before placing a kiss on his forehead. He missed the shiver that went down Baekhyun's spine in favor of slowly opening the buttons of his shirt yet he clearly saw Baekhyun's eyes full with want, his pretty finger coming up to push the fabric off his broad shoulders. It was gentle and soft, something that Chanyeol had always valued in his touches. Baekhyun was passionate but tender, he deserved so much more than the life he was living right now.

Once Chanyeol's torso was free, he got rid of his pants as quickly as he could, watching hungrily as Baekhyun leaned back sinfully, eyes drawn onto his client as he was the only thing in the world. Oh, how bad he wanted to believe this.

"Do you want to help me, too?" Baekhyun offered, his milky legs already on display due to the short robe, skin sliding against another, and with this sight, it only left Chanyeol to want more. So he leaned down, large hands enveloping the offending fabric and dragging it down with ease, Baekhyun complying easily as his slender chest was coming into view. Pink nipples already erect and asking to be kissed and touched. The small body beneath him giggled. 

"Your touches are always so thoughtful.", he complimented and it made Chanyeol smile, almost blush a bit, but his cheeks were already heated due to the alcohol so it was not visible. 

"How can they not be with such a beautiful creature beneath me?" He replied, leaning down to place soft kisses on his neck. Baekhyun's hands coming up to card through his hair, a welcome sensation. He did not notice the sad smile on the prostitute's face. 

"You'd be surprised." He just said, almost too quietly to be understood.

Chanyeol wanted to give the possible best experience to the small boy, wanted to make him feel good. He deserved it.

So his hands came to his nipples, rubbing the pink nubs, listened to the throaty moan escaping those pretty lips. Already hard between his lips, he kissed them as his hands wandered further, caressing the flat stomach, feeling the sensitive skin twitch underneath him. And it was something else that would twitch, his pretty little cock hungrily pushing against his abdomen and Chanyeol cupped it with his hands, absolutely entranced by the sight of Baekhyun moaning without a sound leaving his lips. 

  
  


So fucking beautiful. As he wandered lower, Baekhyun spread his legs easily, inviting the male to take his place between them. And he did, making his way down while kissing the soft skin, ignoring the traces of other marks and only focusing on the moment in which he got to worship him. He placed kisses on his stomach, his hipbones, his pelvis, the head of his cock leading Baekhyun to whimper loudly while pretty fingers pushed against Chanyeol's hair. He chuckled against the sensitive skin at the reaction, but it was not where he was aiming, so he wandered further. Thoughtful kisses against Baekhyun's thighs, the prostitute pushed his head back as he bathed in these precious gestures he received. Chanyeol was truly one of a kind, so firm yet so tender as he pressed his hands against those thick thighs, spreading his legs further and lifting his hips, revealing what he had longed for so much already. 

Chanyeol placed a chaste kiss on his entrance, hungrily pushing his tongue against it and licking around it. He felt the prostitute's legs trembling under his strong grip and it made him proud, fo he loved the knowledge that it was him that made Baekhyun that way. That made him trash and whimper beneath him as he ate him out, tongue plunging inside, wetting it with his tongue as he felt it twitch. 

"Ngh... p-please.... m-more?" Baekhyun would ask, voice high pitched as he begged, little hips pushing against Chanyeol's face and it had the noble smile. He leaned back a bit, listening to Baekhyun's beautiful whimper and little pout as he looked up at him with a flushed face, panting. Chanyeol came up quickly to place a small kiss on his lips while he leaned in to take the bottle of lube on the nightstand, an obvious essential in this room.

Baekhyun savored the kiss and Chanyeol almost felt like he would not want to draw back, but he did, in favor of kissing the little hole and opening the cap of the bottle, pouring it on his hands. He spread it against the hole, making sure it was more than enough before cautiously pushing a coated finger in, breaching the little ring and listening to the music that was Baekhyun's mewls. More kisses were placed against the pussy as Chanyeol took his sweet, sweet time preparing Baekhyun. One finger at first, he knew it was more than enough at the start, for he had large and thick hands. Baekhyun was so small, he wanted to treat him as carefully as he could. He would always tell him it was alright and that there was no need for his cautious nature just like he was supposed to do as it was part of his job tot be a perfect little fantasy, but he knew that Baekhyun secretly liked the care Chanyeol put into his preparation. He did not want to imagine the kind of men that would defile his precious Baekhyun. So he wanted to be good for him.

A second finger was added slowly, only after he was sure he had stretched him enough and when Baekhyun would push against him on his own, needy for more. Chanyeol placed a kiss against his hole for a last time before he would finally sit up to take in the view that was Baekhyun. Little chest heaving up and down and his pretty hands caressed himself, tugging on his nipples and fingertips wandering over his little cock that was pressed against his abdomen needily. His thighs spread so wide and prettily, his whole body was so soft. 

Scissoring his fingers, it was then that Chanyeol started stroking his own cock, for the sight was nothing short but heavenly, he felt himself growing needy, too. Even needier than the usual. 

Baekhyun looked up at him with sultry eyes, biting his lips. 

"P-please... C-chanyeol... I'm ready..." He moaned, hand reaching out, gesturing for Chanyeol to lean down and he immediately catered to the smaller's need. Who was he to disobey such a godlike being? They kissed again. 

"Please, take me now." Baekhyun would beg against his lips and Chanyeol looked at him, concerned. 

"Are you sure, darling? I don't want to hurt you." 

There was something so foreign in Baekhyun's eyes, something that he could not pinpoint. It would sometimes overcome the smaller in rare moments. Almost as if Baekhyun wanted to cry, his eyes sparkling, glistening with tears as care was something so rare to him. Clients that came here usually never came here to care, only to vent, to de-stress, and Chanyeol was so unlike all of this. So sometimes, it was overwhelming for the small prostitute. 

Yet he tried to not be too obvious about this, about how pathetic he was that a bit of care was enough to almost make him cry. So he would quickly smile, wrap his thin arms around Chanyeol's neck and pull him in for another kiss. 

"Yes, I am sure. Please, please do it." He would say, needily kissing him and Chanyeol listened.

When they had sex, it always felt like love, Chanyeol thought. As he buried himself between those round globes, pushing his hard cock inside and feeling the walls around him tighten, it never felt like they were just following their bodily desires. Maybe that was why Baekhyun was so popular, because he would always give people what they wanted. A pretty body, a pretty mouth, sweet, needy whispers. He would give it to them. And for Chanyeol, it was love. And everytime they would meet like this, connect like this, it was what he got.

He probably was a fool, searching for solace in a prostitute that probably only acted like this for money, but he could not care about those things. If Baekhyun did not feel the things he felt, he at least was a good actor. That was enough for Chanyeol.

His hips moved slowly at first, careful almost but Baekhyun would soon grow needy, meeting him in every thrust, leading to Chanyeol fastening his pace. He loved the way Baekhyun did not shy away from taking little bits of control like this. Baekhyun's blissed-out face was worth giving up whatever control Chanyeol was supposed to have. Baekhyun's moans were loud and resonated deeply within him as his mouth was pushed against the taller's ears. 

"S-so good." He mewled, his hands now coming down to caress his shoulders, his thick biceps, his broad back, manicured fingernails digging into his flesh. 

"Chanyeol, you are so good.", he repeated and purposefully tightened his ass, making Chanyeol growl into his ear at the sensation, for the little pussy would tighten around his cock. 

"Fuck." He hissed, more unhinged now and he leaned in to kiss those pretty cherry lips, but this time it was all teeth as his pace fastened.

Baekhyun liked this, having Chanyeol above him, which had been so careful at the start, unravel in front of him as he let go and dissolved in the pleasure slowly. Losing his pace and picking it up again, moving faster and sloppier, kissing him so hungrily. It was such a sight to behold. One he wanted to be able to see every day.

It did feel way too intimate as Baekhyun started to tremble, his orgasm approaching and his hand slipped from Chanyeol's imposing body. Yet the taller catched it, holding it as their sweaty fingers intertwined and his other hand came to push the hair out of the pretty face. Blush so evident on his cheek, lips opened as he moaned and came on his stomach, pussy twitching around his cock and Chanyeol savored in the way the smaller's would moan and tremble as he pushed in his cock for another couple of moments before it was too much. 

Baekhyun on any day was already the most beautiful creature on this earth, but Baekhyun bathing in his orgasm bliss? It was out of this world. So he followed right after, spilling inside with a deep growl that leads to Baekhyun twitching around him some more and Chanyeol could not help himself giving Baekhyun a last kiss before he leaned against the Smaller's neck, kissing and embracing the small body. He felt Baekhyun place small kisses on his shoulders but he did not see the way his eyes closed in content. 

They both embraced each other like lovers, yet they were strangers. It all came so naturally, Chanyeol leaning down on his back and pulling the younger with him. Baekhyun pressed his head against his strong chest as they just laid and recovered their breath, the smaller tracing lines into his chest as the large hand around Baekhyun's shoulders played with his hair. It felt good, too good. The domestic nature of it made Chanyeol sad. 

  
  
  
  


But Chanyeol knew he could not stay. It would not be much longer until the sun would rise and a new day would start, a day where no one could know about Chanyeol being here.

So he got up, slowly starting to collect his clothes. Baekhyun sat up, too, holding onto the thin blanket wrapped around him, still giving enough view to his skin and the marks the noble had brought onto his body. He would cherish them.

“Don’t you want to stay a bit longer?” He asked, like he always did. Chanyeol turned his head away as he gathered his pants and pushed them over his legs. 

“I have to go.” The smile on his face was faint and sad as he thought about those words. Baekhyun would always ask this question, would always ask him to stay longer, probably a thing he asked every client, being the playful little thing he was.

But this time, delicate fingers reached for him, making Chanyeol finally turn his head and Baekhyun’s eyes suddenly looked so different. There was still a glow on his face, but he also looked so… sad. 

“Please, Chanyeol. Stay?”

“You know I can’t.”

Chanyeol found the smaller’s voice to be painful, he wondered what Baekhyun would do after this. Would he be able to rest? Would he have to continue working? If it was his decision, the prostitute would never have to work a day in his life, not even to please him, if that was what he wanted. 

However, it was not his place to do so, so he reached into his pocket, gathering the money he had brought with him. A painful reminder of the lie he lived within these walls. Visiting a brothel, paying a sex worker that he had hopelessly fallen in love with and paying him for his service.

Chanyeol shoved the thoughts away, it was the usual money. He always made sure to double the amount and add some extra to it, he wanted to give Baekhyun as much as he could. Probably why Baekhyun was extra nice to him, but it did not matter.

Chanyeol’s hands reached out to give it to him but the small frame would only look at him, not even noticing the cash that was meant for him.  
“I…. i don’t want it.”, he whispered, turning his head to the ground, suddenly looking so small and innocent.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, confused. This had never occurred before.

“What is it that you want then?” He asked, holding his breath. There was a small spark of… something. 

  
“Please, lie to me.” The noble could see tears as Baekhyun looked up again. What was happening?

“W… what?” 

“Please…. lie to me and tell me that you love me!”

Chanyeol stilled in shock, eyes wide as he looked into those of Baekhyun, the eyes that he had loved from the first time they had looked at him. 

“Baekhyun… I don’t have to lie for that.”


End file.
